


Sweet Release

by black_wolfgirl2722



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wolfgirl2722/pseuds/black_wolfgirl2722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always came to him in the dead of night, and each time he'd make her forget why she shouldn't. Every morning they said their goodbyes and went about their normal routines - hating each other. They could never really hate each other though. PWP D/Hr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Release

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I only take credit for the story and the naughty things I make Draco do to Hermione.

**Sweet Release**

 

She glowed in the soft lighting of the room.  Her honey brown curls were strewn hap hazardously across the pillows, her eyes were shut tightly, her brow furrowed, lips parted in ecstasy.  Her hands were tangled in the bed sheets beneath her; they clenched and unclenched the fabric.  Her chest rose and fell rapidly with the beat of her heart.  Gasps of pleasure occasionally escaped her pink lips.

 

Frustrated, she pushed her hips up towards the blond head between her parted thighs.  Strong hands gripped her hips softly, staying her movements.

 

The man continued his ministrations on his young lover, his tongue flicking over her clit and circling it before dipping into her warm core.  She squirmed, panting, as he continued to lavish her with his ministrations.  She could feel the fire in the pit of her stomach grow as he continued to pleasure her.  Straining against his hold, she lifted and rolled her hips in time to his thrusts and licks.

 

He moved one hand underneath her, gripping her bottom firmly, lifting her lower body off of the mattress completely.  His other hand came around to her front, his long fingers deftly flicking over her swollen nub before circling her dripping entrance.

 

She moaned, at the feeling of his fingers searching for entrance to her heat.  She strained towards them, silently begging him to enter her with his fingers.

 

He continued to rub circles around her entrance, prolonging her pleasure.  Suddenly, a finger slipped inside, her eyes flew open in shock at the sudden intrusion.  He stretched her pulling out and adding a second finger, before plunging back inside.

 

“Oh, God,” Her words were breathy and quiet as her thoughts shifted, the feeling of his fingers inside of her, stretching her, making her moan.

 

She was going to come soon; she could feel the tension inside of her swelling ready to combust.

 

He groaned as he continued to thrust his fingers inside of her.  He could feel her internal muscles clench and unclench around his two digits as he increased his thrusts his tongue once again finding her clit as he began to lick and suck on it, intent on making her cream.

 

She came, shouting her release to the ceiling as her walls clenched around his still thrusting fingers.  She moaned her body sensitive to his touch after having just come.  He never stopped thrusting his fingers inside of her pussy.

 

Quickly, he reared up onto his knees, his fingers leaving her soaking core.  She barely registered him cease his movements inside of her before she felt the head of his shaft at her soaking wet entrance.

 

She gasped at the feel of the head penetrate her soft flesh.  Her soft doe eyes locked onto his ice blue ones as he slowly entered her.  She knew the lust in his eyes was reflected in her own as they continued to stare at one another as he pushed himself deeply inside of her.  With one last thrust his full, thick length was sheathed inside of her tight core.

 

He stayed that way for a few moments, allowing her to adjust to his thickness.  Gently, she rolled her hips toward his, desperate for him to move, to make her come again.

 

The sudden role of her hips had him moaning as he began to thrust himself inside of her.  She moaned at the feeling of his thick length moving inside of her.  Her hips rose to meet each of his downward thrusts as they worked hard to bring the other to completion.

 

Not a single word was exchanged between them, every word, ever thought, was conveyed in the way they made love.  Carefully, he lifted her bodily so that she sat astride him.  She stared at him as he once again began to thrust up into her.  This time, the angle was different and his cock slid against her g-spot every time he slid inside of her.  This motion had her moaning and gasping his name, “Malfoy.”

 

Her small hands clutched onto his broad shoulders as she began to lift herself off of him and lower herself forcefully back onto his cock.  She bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt the tension once again begin to grow inside of her, her release impending.

 

He looked down between them where their hips joined, his eyes glued to the sight of himself disappearing inside of her each time he trust.  His thick cock was slick and covered in her cream as he once again slid home.  He could feel his balls begin to tighten, drawing up towards his body, his thrusts increasing.

 

He pounded himself hard into the young witch, determined to make her come again before he lost control.  He didn’t have long to wait as she began to moan and squirm on top of him, her walls clenching his cock rhythmically as she came.  She saw stars behind her eyelids, her pussy lips clenching his cock, desperately trying to milk him of his seed.

 

He groaned at the feeling of her walls gripping him, he gave a few more thrusts before he too gave himself over to his release.

 

“Hermione,” He shouted, as his cock pumped his seed up into her waiting womb.  Boneless, they both slumped against one another as spasms continued to rack their bodies in the aftermath of their joined releases.  They stayed that way for a few minutes recovering, Him supporting both of their weight, her thighs gripping his tightly, not ready for him to leave her.

 

She could feel their combined juices seeping out of her around his softening cock.  They both moaned as she stiffly removed herself from his lap, his cock sliding limply out of her core.

 

Stiffly, he rolled himself to the edge of the bed and rose shakily to his feet and gathered his clothing off of the floor by the bed and began dressing himself.  She watched from the bed as he slowly covered up inch by inch of his lithe body with each article of clothing.

 

Finally fully clothed, he turned, adjusting his school tie, his lips quirked into his famous smirk, his ice blue eyes sparkling, staring at her knowingly.

 

“See you next time, Granger.”

 

And with those parting words, he left her still lying naked on the bed in the Room of Requirement.

 

Hermione smirked at his retreating back.  “Until next time,” She replied.  “Draco.”

 

**~ FIN~**


	2. His Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second installment of the "Sweet Release" one-shots. Hope you all enjoy! Much lemony goodness ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, welcome, welcome! To those of you who have read and left feedback and to those of you who are new to this series ;) I truly hope you enjoy and leave me your comments, they mean a lot and help me keep motivated and chapters coming! ;)

**His Touch**

 

Hermione could feel his eyes piercing into the back of her head.  The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight out; she continued to ignore him, hoping that her friends would not notice that he was staring at her.  She placed a spoonful of fried potatoes onto her plate along with her fried eggs.  She was just reaching for the toast and jam when Harry sat down across from her, his raven hair in more disarray than usual.

 

“Morning Harry,” She said as she put the toast up to her lips to take a bite.  Harry grumbled a somewhat intelligent greeting in return and began to pile his plate with eggs, bacon, and potatoes.  They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Hermione still completely ignoring the nervous feeling she was getting from the staring.  Ron was the next to arrive, grunting what Hermione guessed was a, ‘good morning’ to his two best friends.  He barely put any food on his plate before he started to shovel it into his mouth, still spooning the breakfast food onto his plate.

 

Hermione sighed, completely disgusted at his caveman display.  “It’s not going anywhere Ronald; you don’t have to eat like you’re never going to see food again.”

 

“Yo-ugh jis jel-ish ya can’t-”

 

Hermione cut Ron off before he continued to talk with his mouth full.  “English please, Ronald, and swallow before you speak.”  Ron made an elaborate display of chewing slowly and swallowing his food loudly before speaking.

 

“I said, you are just jealous that you can’t eat like me.”

 

Hermione scoffed into her pumpkin juice, “Sure Ron that must be it.”

 

The trio finished their breakfast in silence after that, Hermione reading the morning issue of the _Daily Prophet,_ nothing really interesting in this issue, but Hermione still scanned the headlines for any Voldemort related news.

 

“Well, I’m off to the library, if you two need me, I’ll be there for the day.”  Hermione left her two friends gathered her school bag and walked out of the Great Hall, turning for the stairs and ascending to the second floor entrance intent on getting her Potions essay done for Professor Slughorn before class on Monday.  She still had to find that book she needed, and Hermione Granger always got what she wanted.

 

She scanned the shelves thoroughly five times over and consulted the librarian three times on the whereabouts of the book, _Medical Potions for Magical Maladies_.  The book was nowhere to be found, and Hermione gave a huff of frustration, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot harshly on the floor.  She bit her lip trying to think of who could possibly be using the very book she needed for her paper.

 

“If you bite your lip any harder you’re going to make it bleed.”  The silky voice was inches from her ear, making her jump in surprise and shock.  She turned quickly, eyes wide as she took in the sight of Draco Malfoy standing behind her, his infamous smirk plastered on his face, his ice blue eyes staring at her lower lip which was now swollen from her nibbling on it.

 

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

 

Malfoy’s smirk widened, his eyes sparking with mirth.  “Why, I’m looking for you, Granger.”

 

Hermione blushed scarlet.  “You can’t be here, Malfoy.  Someone could see you socializing with me.”

 

Malfoy took a step closer to her, his gaze predatory.  “We’re in the back of the library, Granger.  Who’s going to come all the way back here?”

 

Hermione was momentarily stunned by what Malfoy had said.  She knew he was right though.  They were in the very back of the library, the section that no one would most likely visit for the next couple of hours at least.  She found her voice, but it came out smaller than she had hoped, “Madame Pince could come back here if she heard too much noise.”

 

“Then we should be good students and be very, very quiet.”  Malfoy was now standing so close to Hermione that she could feel his breath on the shell of her ear as he whispered that last part.

 

Hermione shivered, her flesh rising in goose flesh at the innuendo in Malfoy’s silky voice.  She stood there, her arms and legs felt like they were weighted down with lead as she anticipated his next move.  She could feel his eyes on her, assessing her level of desire for him, she was sure.  She knew she wouldn’t be able to refuse him.  She never could, he made her burn and ache with want for him to touch her, to kiss her, to fuck her.

 

He must have sensed her give in to him because she felt his fingers slightly brush her against her arm as they trailed slowly up to her neck, pausing at her erratic pulse point before resting on her jaw and tilting her face up. 

 

Her breath caught as she saw the desire flare in his eyes, heat pooled in her lower belly, she could feel her panties getting wet and he had barely touched her.

 

He stared at her, his eyes penetrating deeply into hers, almost as if he was trying to read her thoughts, or maybe her soul.  Hermione’s lips parted slightly in nervousness, her tongue darting out to moisten them.  Malfoy’s eyes snapped to her lips his pupils dilating, before she knew it he surged forward, closing the remaining space between them, his lips claiming hers in a heated frenzy.

 

Hermione was shocked at first, but she slowly responded to the urgency of Malfoy’s lips on hers.  This kiss was all consuming; Hermione could feel herself drowning in Malfoy’s sweet taste.  She moaned when his tongue darted out to trace her upper lip, slowly, asking for entrance.  She opened to him, readily, tasting pumpkin and spice as his tongue caressed hers.

 

His hands gripped her hips, pressing her urgently against his lower body, she gasped when she came into contact with his growing erection.  She tore her mouth from his, gasping for air, her eyes fluttering open only to close again after his hot mouth started trailing kisses down her neck.  He nibbled on the juncture where he neck and shoulder met, his nimble fingers undoing the tie and first few buttons of her blouse.  Slowly he trailed his kisses down to her collarbone and nipped his way across stopping in the middle and slowly moving down her breast bone.  She inhaled sharply, feeling him undo the next couple of buttons; her blouse was barely covering her, her eyes darted to the end of the dark aisle fearing someone stumbling upon them tangled up in each other.

 

“Malfoy,” Her voice was strangled, as Malfoy’s long fingers had found her right breast and began to stroke her nipple over the lace.  He hummed, still kissing her, his lips now making their way over the top of her lace covered breasts.  Hermione slowly began to forget where she was and the fact that she was in public where anyone could walk around the corner and see her and Malfoy locked in a potentially embarrassing embrace.

 

She focused solely on his fingers and lips and the pleasure they were invoking on her body.  His lips had found her hardened left nipple and were suckling on it over her bra while his fingers continued to circle, roll, and tweak her right nipple.  She ground her core into his covered length, rubbing her body up against his, sensuously.  She felt the moan reverberate through his chest and mouth, his teeth nipped her nipple harshly, making her cry out.

 

She wound her fingers through his silky white-blond locks, tugging him closer to her breast, silently asking him to never stop.  Deftly, Malfoy had finished undoing the rest of the buttons on her blouse and was dragging the shirt down and off her shoulders, her lace bra wasn’t far behind, and soon Hermione stood in front of Malfoy, propped up against the bookshelf, half naked to his hungry gaze and on display for anyone who happened to walk by them.

 

Hermione’s heart sped up with adrenaline at the thought of being caught half naked with Draco Malfoy pinning her beneath his body as he had his wicked way with her in a public place.  She stared at him, her brown eyes clouded with lust as she observed him, observing her.  His normally ice blue eyes were now grey with lust as he roved his eyes over her exposed upper body, from her flushed cheeks, to her rising breasts with bright pink nipples, hardened with arousal and the drafty air of the library.

 

Slowly, Malfoy extended his hand towards her, his pale fingers reaching for her, grazing her hardened nipple, before cupping the full weight of her left breast in his hand.  He stepped closer to her, his thumb flicking over the nipple of the breast he was cupping, eyes burning into hers.

 

“What do you want, Granger?”

 

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.  He was asking her what she wanted, now, in the one moment where he had her vulnerable and laid out like a feast for his own personal enjoyment.  She thought carefully, her eyes never leaving his, trying in vain to ignore the feel of his rough finger grazing her nipple slowly, stroking the flames that were building up inside of her.  Slowly, she wet her lips, her pink tongue darting out quickly, drawing his hungry gaze to her mouth.

 

“I want you.”

 

He smirked, “Try again, Granger.  And this time, be more specific.”

 

Sweet Merlin, he wasn’t going to let her off easy this time.  He wanted her to say it, say the words she wasn’t comfortable saying out loud, especially not in a public place where anyone could see them.  She groaned, when his fingers starting tracing her skin just over the top of her pleated school skirt.  She mumbled her response, so caught up in the feeling of him touching her, she didn’t think about how coherent she might not have been.

 

“Come again, Granger?”

 

His tone was mocking, he knew the effect he had on her, and he was relishing every moment of making her squirm under his ministrations.

 

“I want you,” Hermione looked pointed at Malfoy, who was smirking back at her, his eyes daring her to say it.  “To fuck me.  Hard.”

 

His smirk turned to a wide shit-eating grin his eyes lit up with desire, “As you wish.”

 

His fingers were no longer teasing her stomach; they had swooped down to the hem of her skirt and wasted no time in slipping underneath the material drawing patterns over her inner thighs.  Hermione couldn’t control her moans, he was so close to her center, just a few more inches and his long fingers would be touching her quim.  She quivered with anticipation, her hips thrusting up toward his teasing fingers, begging him for more.  She moaned throatily when his fingers stopped stroking her thigh and started fingering the edges of her knickers, first one finger and then two slipped inside, brushing her soft folds in a caress.  She bucked wildly, jolts of pleasure coursing through her body, her whiskey brown eyes found his steel grey and they stared at each other as his fingers continued to stroke before they finally reached her slit, slick with her juices.

 

“Oh, dear Merlin.”  Hermione broke the silence, filling it with her cries of pleasure as Malfoy continued to stroke her, his deft fingers sliding knowingly over her nub before tracing circles down to her very core, dipping in to the first knuckle before retreating only to start the torturous process all over again.  She came twice from his fingers alone, half mad with the intense pleasure he was giving her, drowning in it.  It wasn’t until she was halfway to her third orgasm that she realized he had not even come once yet.  She thought that was very selfless of him, but was desperate for him to share in her pleasure as he found his own equally potent release.

 

“Come, Draco.  Please, fuck me and come inside of me.  I need you.  Now.”

 

Malfoy smirked, he loved it when she lost herself in her pleasure that she forgot to call him by his last name.  He was rock hard, his dick weeping, silently begging him to thrust inside of her and make her come hard around him as he spilt his seed deep inside of her.  He groaned at the very thought of it, keeping his fingers thrusting inside of her, wanting her to cream all over his fingers once more before he made her come on his dick.

 

“Just a little but more, ’Mione.  You’re almost there, yeah?  One more time, and I’ll give you what you want.”  To emphasize his point he took her small hand in his large, calloused one and wrapped it around his hard cock at the base.  He shuddered at the feel of her hand tightening around him; her fingers could barely touch as she slowly began to stroke his thick length.  “Fuck, Granger,” Malfoy gritted his teeth, letting out a slow hiss as she raked her short nails down his length.

 

Hermione smirked, her eyes wide as she watched Malfoy, eyes closed, head tossed back in pleasure.  Hermione could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge.  She could feel her muscles start clenching and unclenching in rhythm as she moved her hand faster over his length.  His eyes snapped open, steel meeting whiskey colored eyes in challenge.  Who could make the other come undone first?  Malfoy thrust his fingers roughly up inside Hermione’s quivering quim, brushing the tips against her g-spot.

 

“Malfoy,” She hissed.  Malfoy continued to brush his fingers over her sensitive spot, stroking her clit and occasionally pushing his thumb against it, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body.  She shuddered, knowing he was cunningly trying to get her to come by his fingers.  His touch was intoxicating; Hermione could not deny that, she melted every time his hand accidentally brushed hers in Potions, where they were ‘forced’ to be partners.  She tried thinking of anything else, anything to hold back her impending orgasm, just long enough to send him over the edge before her.  She, however, did not realize that Malfoy still had one more trick up his sleeve.

 

“Now, Hermione.  I want to feel you come as I come all over you, before I thrust inside of you and make you come again.”

 

His words sent her over the edge.  She tried to fight it, but the rolling waves of pleasure consumed her, and in truth, she really didn’t want to hold it in anymore.  She gasped, and rolled her hips as her mind and body were engulfed in her orgasm.  She lost all sense of time, it could have been seconds, minutes, or hours that passed while her orgasm washed over her, she didn’t know and she didn’t really care.  The only thing that she was focusing on was the constant stream of pleasure that was coursing through her body.

 

Hermione’s high ended too soon, for she could see clearly now, Malfoy’s head hovering over her, his pupils dilated, rings of steel blue around them.  His short, shaggy cut hair was hanging over his forehead, some of it sticking to his skin with perspiration.  A slow smile was spreading across his face as he began to move.  Hermione gasped, not having felt him sheath himself inside of her moist heat.  Slowly he rocked his hips into hers, rolling slowly, his pelvic bone grazed her raised clit with every pass, setting her on fire all over again.

 

She reached up, twining her arms around his neck pulling him down closer to her.  He rested his forehead on hers, his eyes staring deeply into her, looking at her very soul.  She couldn’t help the well of emotions that coursed through her as he continued to rock gently against her.

 

Her eyes widened, she could feel the pull of orgasm washing over her again, but this time she couldn’t hold it off, she was thrown over the edge of bliss.  This time she could feel that Malfoy had found his release too.  He groaned, burying his face in her neck and slowly pumping into her as he released his seed, slumping against her in the aftermath of their shared orgasm.

 

Hermione’s breath was coming quickly, she couldn’t believe it.  Malfoy had successfully made her come five times!  She was in utter shock and awe that he had seemed to care that much to give her that much pleasure in one round.  She shifted underneath his weight, and stiffly he moved off of her onto his side.  He didn’t get up like she expected him to.  He stayed, his eyes closed, his face usually taunt with hiding his emotions was smooth.  There were no lines on his forehead, or around his mouth, in rest he was the perfect replica of Adonis.  Hermione couldn’t help but openly admire his features like she couldn’t do in class or at meal time.  During the day, they were enemies, and by night they were lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah, so I kinda snuck in some plot in this chapter....Wait, who me? No, it's PWP!!!!! But that is a double standard right? Porn without plot, plot what plot, and porn with plot......the question is, which is this? Ah who am I kidding, this is just how it comes out!!! :) I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next installment, "Bath Time", sounds interesting, no?
> 
> I do accept advice for this series of one-shots, the more ideas you lovelies give me the longer it'll be! So feel free to share your ideas with me, I have many chapters outlined, but that doesn't mean I'm not open to input. So far I've outlined to about fifteen chapters....that's not a whole lot, so if you'd like me to continue, help me out!! please and thank you!!
> 
> Much love!! And please review! :)


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's about time we have some fun in the Prefects bath, no? Well, that's where this chapter will take you and it's going to get extra steamy!!

Bath Time 

Hermione could hear her footsteps echoing off the stone floor. The fifth floor corridor was completely deserted at this time of night, which was exactly why Hermione preferred to bathe at this late hour. She was guaranteed a peaceful bath in the Prefect’s Bathroom, without someone knocking on the door and telling her to hurry up. She was going to take her time tonight, fill the bath with warm water and Wild Cherry Blossom bath fragrance. She’d be de-stressed in no time. She sighed, her Astronomy assignment was due in a week and she had had little time to focus on it with all her other assignments.

She reached the portrait of the mermaid that now guarded the Prefect’s bathroom, “Sea turtles.”

She stepped inside, placing her bag down on the marble countertop and flicked her wand to turn on the taps. The flowery scent of wild cherry blossoms began to fill the air mixing in with the steam from the bath water. Turning back around, Hermione placed her wand next to her bag on the countertop and began to undress, lying her clothes out flat on the nearby seating bench, before walking over to the tub and walking down the steps, she sighed in pure bliss as her body was enveloped by the warm water and fragrant bubbles. Hermione floated in the warm water for a few minutes, just relaxing, letting all the stress from school, homework, Harry and Ron for just a little while.

Hermione froze, her eyes flew open, and she whirled around in the water, splashing some of it onto the floor in her haste. Her heart was beating wildly, she herself in, right? There’s no way that the portrait could have opened from the outside, but Hermione had the distinct feeling that she was not alone in the room. But she couldn’t see anyone, there was no evidence of someone hiding in one of the stalls, she couldn’t see around the corner where the sinks were, and the tub was empty except for her. So, why did it feel like she was being watched?

She turned around once more when she was satisfied that she was completely alone. Stop being so paranoid, Hermione, she thought. Hermione tried forcing herself to forget about the tingling feeling on the back of her neck, wanting to enjoy the warm water before she had to return to her dorm.

Hands reached for her, pulling her tight against a tall lean body. Hermione froze, twisting and turning, trying to see who was holding her, and why they were naked. A strong voice chuckled behind her, his arms tightened, she could feel him nuzzling her hair softly, smelling her shampoo. He groaned; Hermione remained paralyzed, unsure of what to do next. Hermione’s mind was racing a mile a minute, struggling was futile; she knew he was too strong and without her wand, she was virtually powerless.

“Merlin, you smell wonderful.”

Hermione’s heart stopped, she breathed out a sigh of relief. “Dammit, Malfoy, you scared the shite out of me.” She smacked his arm that was holding her around the middle, his fingers brushed the underside of her right breast, lingering. She could feel herself begin to be turned on, as slowly, Malfoy circled her breasts with his hands and fingers, gently caressing them.

He shifted, his hold loosening around her, and she could feel his arousal poking at her, nestled neatly in the curve of her lower back. She moaned, grateful that Malfoy had come to her in that bath, either waiting for her to come in, or she really had left the door unlocked. Malfoy could always help her forget her troubles, when she was stressed and overworked. She rolled her head back, resting on chest as he held her up while he continued to bathe her in his touch. She let the moment consume her, allowing Malfoy to take her into the bliss that always awaited her when she was with him.

His fingers dipped lower, following the soft, smooth, expanse of her abdomen towards top of her pussy. His fingers met no resistance, no thatch of soft brown curls that always covered her secret place. He froze, his fingers gently rubbing the smooth skin beneath his fingers. “When did you do this, Granger?”

His voice was rough, like he hadn’t been using it for a while, Hermione barely registered the question, and her mind was clouded with lust as she felt Malfoy’s fingers stroking her. “Hmm? Oh, I- uh,” Hermione was flustered. She hadn’t considered that this was the first time that Malfoy had been with her intimately for over a week and she’d remembered the conversation she’d overheard in the library between Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. The one that involved, Malfoy and his preference for smoothly shaved pussy; intrigued by the information, Hermione had considered it and taken drastic measure to be open minded about trying it, and here she was with his fingers probing her, stroking her now smooth pussy.

“Yes, Granger?”

He was teasing her now, she could tell by the tone of his voice, that he was amused by the fact that she wasn’t supposed to be caught in a not-so-pure state. She was a natural girl, but for some reason, she liked the idea of being completely hairless, it was freeing, sexy, and gave her confidence she didn’t know she had. Secretly, she really loved it, but she missed that she was changing, that she was becoming distanced from Harry and Ron. She missed seeing them more often, talking about nothing, and everything. Ever since Malfoy and her got together, if she admitted it to herself, she’d changed bit by bit.

“I heard that you liked it, and I got curious,” Her cheeks were as red as Ron’s hair, she was sure. She was so embarrassed, that now Malfoy knew, but she berated herself, because she knew he’d have found out eventually.

He chuckled, “Ah, Granger. I’d like your body no matter what, I wouldn’t demand that you change; this is after all a mutual agreement between the two of us. I wouldn’t have even come to you if I didn’t find you attractive just the way you are.”

Now she felt like a fool. She’d listened to what Pansy and Daphne had said for nothing, but Malfoy had never said he didn’t like it. Just that he thought she was attractive.

“But since you’ve already taken the time to shave, I’ll take extra care to show you just how wonderful being hairless really is.”

Hermione held her breath with anticipation at what he was going to do next. His actions shocked her slightly, he turned her around, none too lightly, and pressed her back onto the steps making her walk up them backwards until just her feet were in the warm bath water. Her body shivered from the cool air in the room, her nipples hardened, gooseflesh rose over her arms as she lie back on the cool stones. Malfoy rested on his knees, his face level with Hermione’s lower body; he kept his eyes trained on her face as he slowly lowered his head. Hermione’s eyes followed his every move, opening her mouth to protest when she realized his intent.

“Oh!” Hermione’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as Malfoy’s tongue swiped over her raised clitoris. Involuntarily, her hips thrust upward, driving Malfoy’s tongue harder against her. He continued his ministrations on her sweet pussy, occasionally diving into her hole to taste her warm juices. He moaned against her, the vibrations reverberating up through her body, causing her to moan in return.

Hermione couldn’t believe that Malfoy could make her feel this good without using his cock or his hands; she was lost in her own personal pleasure, oblivious to everything around her, except for Malfoy’s tongue. She could feel her orgasm coming quickly; she reached down, her fingers grasping at his soft blond locks, drawing him closer to her, pushing his nose into her clit. The intense pressure combined with his tongue deep inside of her sent Hermione over the edge, screaming his name as the flood gates broke, she came all over his mouth and face. Malfoy never ceased his ministrations as Hermione came down off of her high, he continued to alternately lick and suckle her, keeping her on the edge.

Slowly he started kissing up her body, starting with her clit, the top of her smooth mound, until he finally reached her lips. Malfoy kissed her sweetly, gently coaxing her to open her mouth up to him. She moaned when his tongue touched hers, she could taste herself on him. It was slightly erotic to know that less than a minute ago he was sucking on her clit and making her come with only his mouth, and now he was kissing her. Hermione reveled in the heady sensation of being kissed by Malfoy.

She gasped in surprise when she felt Malfoy jerk away from her, pulling her with him. He turned her around, positioning her on her knees, she was now on all fours, and her lower half completely submerged in the water, with Malfoy behind her, his hot, thick, cock pressed against her entrance, rubbing gentle circles before he thrust himself inside of her completely. Hermione cried out, her vision swam before her with the feeling of Malfoy filling her completely.

Malfoy groaned when he felt Hermione’s walls contract against him, pulling him deeper inside of her. Slowly he began to thrust, and while he did so, he spoke.

“Remember earlier, how I was touching you. How my tongue caressed your clit and filled your pussy? Mmmm, Granger,” he groaned, stroking faster, his hands gripping her thighs as he parted her wider as he shoved himself inside of her. “That feeling was intensified this time, bath water is highly erotic, and so is having a shaved pussy. Such a naughty girl, Granger, shaving your pussy for me.”

Hermione could only moan, she had no words for him, she was embarrassed that she’d shaved, but she loved it. She loved how there was nothing preventing Malfoy from filling her or finding her clit. And the feeling, it was so intense; everything he did to her was magnified tenfold without any hair covering her.

“You love it, don’t you, Granger?”

She moaned, nodding her head feverishly, thrusting her hips back towards his, and seeking more of his cock and her own release.

“Say it. Granger, I want to hear you say the words. Tell me how much you love having a smooth pussy and fucking in the bath.”

Hermione was beet red, she knew, Malfoy had never asked her something like this before. “Yes.”

He thrust slower, she moaned wanting to come so bad it hurt, but Malfoy never sped up his pace. Slowly he stroked her, his cock sinking in until the head hit her womb and pulling out until the head almost fell out. “Gods, Malfoy. I love it. I love having a shaved pussy and feeling you fucking me in the bath.” She felt dirty, she’d never done anything quite like this. She loved it, loved the thrill of it, knowing that this was all new to her, and that Malfoy loved it too.

“Yeah, Granger, fuck.” Malfoy started pounding into her again, his thrust shallow and powerful, she could feel his balls smacking against her clit in time with his thrusts. The extra stimulation brought her closer to the edge, she was so close when Malfoy spoke once again, “Just imagine Granger, you didn’t lock the door behind you. I didn’t lock the door behind me. Anyone could walk in her and find us like this. You on your knees, begging me to fuck you, to make you come, me doing just that, filling your pussy with my come. Would you like that, Granger?”

Hermione’s eyes flew open, shooting a startled gaze to where the door lay hidden from her view around the corner; she blushed scarlet at the very idea of what Malfoy was suggesting. Before she could protest, his fingers were deftly flying over her clit in time to his thrusts. She didn’t have time to respond to him or to wonder if anyone could be standing there, just out of sight. Listening to her and Malfoy while they fucked wildly in the bath; his fingers worked their magic and before she knew it she was coming, hard.

Hermione wailed with the force of her orgasm, her pussy clenching tightly around Draco’s cock, milking him of his seed.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he drove hard into one last time before he too came, filling her up with his seed, with a few final shallow thrusts, before he withdrew from her carefully, slumping down next to her on the steps of the bath, both of them panting, trying to regain their breaths.

“I didn’t know you liked the idea of voyeurism, Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, thanks again for reading! :) It means a lot and your feedback helps make this series possible so remember that if you have any ideas for background, props, or even positions, just know that my inbox is open and accept ideas at all times!!


	4. Late Night in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astronomy class is meeting in the tower at midnight to do their star charts, Hermione's partner is running a little late, but makes it up to her ;)

**Late Night in the Tower**

Hermione sighed, tapping the end of her quill on her desk.  It was just after midnight and she was supposed to be working on her Astronomy paper with her partner, but he was currently late for the class.  She was getting frustrated constantly glancing towards the door, then over to the students gathered around their telescopes, down to her parchment, and back at the door.

 

She harrumphed loudly, leaning back in her chair, crossing her arms in frustration and began tapping her foot in frustration.  _Fuck it,_ she thought.  _If he decides to not show up that’s his own fault, but I will not fail this paper because he doesn’t have the decency to show up._

 

Hermione pushed away from her desk and walked towards the last available telescope.  It was located just around the other side of the tower out of sight of the other students.  Most of the time no one was allowed to use this telescope because the professor couldn’t keep an eye on the student, but Hermione being a Prefect and outstanding student allowed her to bend the rules a little without apprehension.

 

Carefully, Hermione set up her book, parchment and ink before beginning to angle the telescope just how she wanted it.  She searched the night sky looking for. . . ah, yes, _Ursa Minor._   Quickly, she scrawled the position into her chart and began to note how it seemed to shift slightly as they made it through the year.  She was just turning the telescope to the next star on the chart when strong hands circled around her waist, and pulled her back into a hard, lean male body.

 

She gasped, heart rate speeding up, as the hands started to slowly inch their way up to her breasts, cupping them gently.  She moaned, knowing it was wrong, that they could get caught; the rest of the class was a mere ten feet away from them, the risk was too great for Hermione.

 

“Malfoy, please, not here.”

 

The long fingers continued to cup and stroke the undersides of both her breasts, occasionally raking gently over her nipples.  The friction was too much for Hermione, she moaned, twisting in his hold, trying to get away from his exploring fingers.

 

“Please,” Hermione’s breath was coming in short bursts, her large brown eyes darting to the corner, hoping no one could hear them and come to investigate.

 

“You have to be a little more specific than that, Granger.”  Malfoy’s fingers continued to explore her soft breasts and the hard peaks of her nipples.

 

“Malfoy,” She whined, in her current state of delirium, Hermione was not above whining in order to make him stop.  The feelings that he was invoking in her core were beginning to make her question whether or not she actually _wanted_ him to stop.  His deft fingers explored her body through her clothes, in slow torturous motions.

 

“Oh Merlin, touch me,” She hissed quietly, as his fingers moved, ever so slowly down to the waistband of her skirt, tugging her shirt tails gently before roaming his rough calloused hands over her bare mid-section.  Then he began to roam down to the waistband of her skirt once more, running his fingers around the top, leaving a scorching trail of fire in his wake.  Swiftly, Malfoy’s fingers dove under the hem of Hermione’s skirt, skimming her knickers, before sweeping them aside, and feeling her slick juices leaking out of her slit.  Hermione moaned and shuddered in Malfoy’s arms as he teased her entrance, slowly.

 

Malfoy chuckled as the normally prude Gryffindor princess writhed in his arms and moaned like this was the last time they’d be together like this.  If he had any say in this, he and Granger would definitely continue having sex with each other for a very, _very_ long time.  As if to prove this point, Malfoy’s fingers parted Hermione’s folds and he slipped two of his long fingers into her soaking wet hole, slapping his hand over her mouth to muffle her cry of surprise and pleasure.  He groaned and rubbed his erection into her bum hard; she was so _fucking_ wet. 

 

Hermione came so hard that her vision went white.  She shook and moaned wantonly as Malfoy continued to thrust his fingers up into her sopping cunt.  She twisted, trying to free herself from Malfoy’s burning touch.  He refused to let her go, torturing her further with his hot touch, as she climbed higher and higher.  _Merlin,_ she was so close, but she just wanted to feel him shove his hard cock inside of her, filling her up, while she moaned and begged him to fuck her harder while she came around him and he shot his seed deep inside of her, shouting out to night sky.

 

Malfoy was having none of Hermione’s insistence, he wanted this to a slow build to her climax, and the more she came, the better.  He loved it when she was so drained after one of their sessions, that she just cuddled into him and slept for hours, while he held her in his arms, the whole time.  He loved falling asleep with her in his arms, and waking up to find her still there.  Of course, due to their current location, having Hermione fall asleep on him was not a good idea, but he would be damned if he let her only come twice.

 

Hermione’s cries were still muffled by Malfoy’s hand clamped over her mouth, but she was trying desperately to speak through it.  She just wanted him inside of her, deep, and to fuck her into the next century.  She’d never been so turned on in her whole life.  As if to prove her point, Hermione felt her body climbing towards another climax, _sweet Merlin,_ she thought, _he’s going to make me come again._ Hermione screamed, as her body thrust forward, away from Malfoy, and she moaned as she felt his fingers continue to work her through her climax, his thumb working her clit into over drive.  She shuddered, as she fell back into the strength and security of Malfoy’s arms, as he carefully brought her over to the railing she reached out, bracing her hands on the ledge, eyes closed as she listened to Malfoy pulling down the zipper of his trousers, she was so relieved, but she also knew that she was in for the shag of a lifetime.

 

Malfoy’s hands wound around Hermione’s waist as he leaned over her back, bracing his feet wide apart; nudging hers open in the process.  He thrust up hard, making her cry out softly, voice scratchy from over use.  He groaned, and began to slowly move inside of her, his thrusts were long and slow at first, but as his own lust became too much for him to bear, he sped up.

 

Hermione was in heaven, having Malfoy inside of her was the best feeling ever, and she loved it when they shagged.  She couldn’t believe that just a year ago they’d hated each other too much to even consider shagging.  Merlin was she glad that they’d finally discovered this pleasure to be had with one another.  She didn’t know how they’d ever survived without shagging.

 

Hermione moaned, she rotated her hips back into Malfoy’s, feeling his cock head bump her g-spot in the process, which only caused her more pleasure.  Groaning in utter rapture, Malfoy reared back, hands braced on Hermione’s hips as he began to drive into her in strong surges.  Hermione yelped, clutching onto the ledge for dear life as Malfoy’s thrusts were so powerful that he was starting to lift her off of her own feet.  Hermione could feel the head of Malfoy’s cock bumping into her womb with every thrust while rubbing against her g-spot at the same time.  She could feel herself reaching climax for the third time that night, and she was determined to take him with her.

 

Malfoy’s eyes opened wide as he felt Hermione’s pussy clamping down on his rock hard cock, holding him prisoner inside of her for a fraction of a second longer with each thrust.  He moaned, “Fuck Hermione,” his eyes rolling back as he continued his onslaught of driving harder into her cunt.  Hermione smirked, a very Slytherin smirk, as she heard Malfoy cursing behind her as he increased his thrusts.  Hermione couldn’t enjoy her small victory for very long as Malfoy’s fingers moved down to the top of her slit and pushed hard on the tight bundle of nerves there.  She moaned and shuddered, as she felt her climax approach rapidly.  She ground back into Malfoy’s cock, and moaned quietly while he continued to rub and tweak her clit while he thrust inside of her.

 

It wasn’t much longer before Hermione could stand no more and she bit down her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out too loudly as her orgasm took her to new heights.  Malfoy continued to thrust feeling the tightness in his balls as Hermione continued to moan and groan underneath of him.  He thrust hard a few more times before giving in to his own pleasure and came hard.  His seed shot from him in thick strands, thoroughly coating Hermione’s wet channel with come.  Malfoy’s thrusts were rough and hard, but there was no rhythm to his movements now as his body was spent, his cock buried deep inside of Hermione’s tight snatch, while he continued to spill his seed in shorter spurts.

 

The rest of the astronomy class was completely oblivious to what was going on around the corner between the two unlikely pair.  The bushy brown-haired girl slightly pink in the cheeks and the mused blond-haired young man made their way around the corner, pretending to be oblivious to what had just occurred not feet from their classmates.  The two hurried down the staircase, parting ways at the bottom, but not without one last longing glance over their shoulders at the turned back to the other walking down the halls, headed for their separate commons.  To anyone else, they would just have appeared to have gotten along long enough to complete their homework assignment and move on with hating each other like always.

 

Never would the students of Hogwarts even entertain the idea of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger engaging in social activities outside of the normal yelling and fighting.  Let along shagging the other senseless in an abandoned classroom, a secret room or alcove.  No, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger surely hated each other more than that. . .right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I'm going to apologize ahead of time, this is the last chapter that I have written as of right now......please don't hate me!!! I will try to have something to you soon-ish but I am currently overloaded with school homework (I am online not traditional) but I guarantee once things settle down I WILL make writing my prerogative. And on top of that I finish my school year in March, so I hope that at least you can all hold off until then!! Ciao lovelies and I will be seeing you soon!!!! Please Review!!!


	5. The Great Hall part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some smexy make up time in the Great Hall.....Any chance of getting caught by the Prefect on duty? Oh, yes there is.

The Great Hall Part 1

 

Draco sat, eyes trained on the Gryffindor table across the hall.  Hermione’s birthday had been Monday and Potter and Weasley had barely let her out of their sights since.  He half hoped that his staring was being felt by the bushy-haired girl, so she would not be able to forget him.

 

Hermione chatted away to Harry and Ron, trying to ignore the insistent staring that had the small hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.  She munched delicately on her toast, her thoughts drifting in and out of the conversation at the table.  Hopefully, tonight she could ditch Harry and Ron and meet Malfoy in the Room of Requirement.

 

Hermione blinked, her thoughts turning to the blond haired Slytherin.  She still called him Malfoy.  Hermione was momentarily stumped by the fact that it had taken her this long to realize this fact.  Turning it around in her head, Hermione decided that it must be to help distance herself from him.  So she wouldn’t get attached.  That explanation made sense, especially since they’d kind of stumbled into their current arrangement by accident.

 

In the beginning they’d both used each other’s surnames out of pure habit, but lately, Hermione had noticed Malfoy slipping and calling her “Hermione.”  She just wasn’t comfortable enough to refer to him as “Draco,” yet.

 

DMxHG

 

He’d be damned if he didn’t catch her before she made it up to Gryffindor tower.  He was so fucking hard right now that he was sure it would become permanent if he didn’t get some relief, and soon.

 

Draco kept the door of the Great Hall partially cracked so he could hear when the trio made their way back up from the half-giant’s hut.  Hagrid, he mentally scolded himself.  Hermione had corrected him every time he referred to the excessively hair oaf.  Old habits just die hard.  Calling Hermione by her first name, however, that wasn’t so difficult.  He’d always liked how her name just rolled off his tongue, he used to lie awake at night in fourth year after the Yule ball and say it until he fell asleep, and of course he was preoccupied with other things during that time as well.  He just liked her name, shouting it as loudly as he could while he made himself release, she always made it better.

 

He perked up at the sound of the doors opening and voices fluttering through.

 

“But ’Mione, it’s getting late, do you really have to go to the library and study?”

 

Typical Weasley, whining about Hermione spending too much time studying instead of spending time with him and Harry.  Well, Hermione had needs too, whether they cared or not, and Draco did too – not like he was going to tell those two that though.

 

Draco pushed forward a bit, just enough to peak around the edge of the door without being seen by Potter and Weasley.  His movement did happen to catch the eye of Hermione, who glanced quickly at the door before turning back to her two best friends.

 

“Oh, Merlin, guys I completely forgot that I traded Pansy patrol shifts for tonight, I have to go meet Malfoy down by the Potions room for rounds.  I’ll see you in the Common room later!”

 

Hermione hurried down the stairs to the dungeons, her shoes echoing her descent.  Harry and Ron stood dumbfounded after their bushy-haired friend.

 

“Never thought she would voluntarily patrol with Malfoy,” Ron muttered, sounding a little suspicious.

 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed.  “Though he’s not been much of a prat lately.”

 

Ron nodded in agreement and they both shrugged it off continuing on up to their common room discussing the upcoming quidditch match.

 

Draco held his breath as he waited for Harry and Ron to disappear out of sight.  Then he trained his eyes on the stairwell leading down to the dungeons.  He heard the tap tap tap of feet running hurriedly up the staircase and saw Hermione’s dark curls soon followed by her flushed cheeks, and the ruffled school uniform she was wearing, bounding up the stairs quickly.

 

Malfoy grinned at the child-like appearance of the young woman who had plagued his thoughts and dreams for too many nights.  When he was younger, he relished every chance he got to see her, staring at her across the hall while she ate and laughed with her friends.  He’d always been insanely jealous that they had gotten to spend time with her while he was stuck just staring across the hall.  He’d always been fascinated by her unique beauty and her brain.  Tonight, he would show her just what she had done to him by making him wait this long.

 

Draco was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione drew closer, her whiskey colored eyes darting to the staircase to check that the coast was clear.  Draco moved back to let her slip past him pushing the heavy door shut behind her before she turned to face him.

 

Hermione was unable to get out a single word before Draco’s hands shot out in front of him, grasping her by the shoulders and turning her around while he marched her over to the Gryffindor table.  She allowed herself to be propelled forward towards her house’s regular dining table.  Slightly confused as to what he had in mind, Hermione shook it off thinking that it had something to do with finding a time to meet up.  Hermione was startled a little when he shoved her gently into the table, throwing her hands out to catch herself before she hit the table full force; Hermione was braced against it, just like Malfoy had planned.

 

“Well, well, well, Granger, been avoiding me have you?”

 

Hermione shivered at the chill in his voice drip down her spine and settle in her core.  Slightly afraid to answer him, she stayed silent, unsure if that was even the best choice.

 

“No comment Granger?  That’s a first for you.  Maybe this will help you figure it out.”

 

She yelped in surprise when she felt him rub his already hard cock over her bum through her robes.  Moaning quietly, she pushed back against him, it really had been too long, Harry and Ron had wanted to help make her birthday special, and they had, but they couldn’t give her the same type of special that Malfoy was about to give her.  Only he could give her this, and she couldn’t believe she had gone a whole week without him, he was her stress relief at least twice a week.  Once to get her week going and once to reward herself for making it through the week and keeping up her grades.  When things got rough with exams or big tests, they always threw in a third meet to give them both a little down time before the big day.  She’d really missed this, no matter what anyone said, Malfoy was a Sex God.

 

Hermione’s eyes flew open when she felt Malfoy chuckling behind her, his cock wedged into the crease of her arse through her clothing.  When had he taken his pants off?  She didn’t have time to really ponder this question before he spoke, a slight chuckle still evident in his voice.

 

“You think I’m a sex god, Granger?”

 

Oh Merlin, had she really said that out loud?  Hermione’s stomach dropped at hearing him say the words that she had thought she’d only thought, but apparently she’d said them aloud.  She stayed silent, hoping that he would just drop it, obviously she’d said it, who else?

 

He didn’t drop it though; instead he used it against her as he wound his arm around her waist, teasing her with his touch.  Malfoy used his other hand to clasp hers on the table so she couldn’t move and using his weight against her kept her pushed towards the table.  Hermione sucked in a deep breath her whiskey colored eyes wide in shock as he slowly started to touch her most intimate of places.  They were nearly in public for crying out loud!  She squirmed, uncomfortable at the thought of this place being much more open that the last time at the Astronomy Tower which was nearly deserted at the time, with a slight risk for discovery.   Here, in the Great Hall of all places, they were literally milliseconds from discovery by whoever was patrolling tonight as they were surely going to check the Great Hall.

 

“Now Granger, we have to be very, very quiet and quick.  Boot is patrolling tonight and he always comes down here first.  I’d say that he’s been on patrol for, maybe ten minutes, which means that we have exactly ten minutes before he comes up from the dungeon.”

 

Heart leaping at the truth in Malfoy’s words, Hermione could feel the wetness growing in her panties.  Oh, Merlin what has he done to her?

 

Hermione moaned in pleasure and arched her back when she felt Malfoy’s fingers pulling aside her panties, leaving her core exposed to the cool air in the hall.

 

Malfoy had to contain his groan of approval as his fingers brushed over the wetness seeping out of her slit.  Looking over his shoulder briefly at the closed door, he turned his attention back to the young woman before him who was writhing in pleasure at his fingertips.  He debated whether or not to make her suffer, but knowing that he was in a time crunch made him choose differently.

 

Not to let her down too much, Malfoy tweaked her clit and pinched it until she cried out for mercy, begging him to fill her.  Despite the ache in his loins, he held himself back determined to ensure that she didn’t forget the pleasure that he could give her anywhere at any time.

 

The sound of a not so distant door closing had the both of them holding their breaths, waiting to see if anyone walked by.  After two long minutes of bated breath Malfoy spoke, “Seven minutes Granger, can you come that fast?”

 

“Can you make me?”  The clear challenge she presented him with had Malfoy laughing while he pulled her panties back, exposing her lower lips to the cool air once more.  He didn’t waste any time, he was on his knees, tongue buried deep inside her pulsing heat.  Hermione cried out in surprise attempting to jerk away from Malfoy’s reaching tongue, but he had her hips in both of his hands – he wasn’t letting her get away so easily.

 

She was tipping over the edge hanging on by her fingertips when he finally pulled away, Hermione instantly missed the contact with his warm tongue leaving her cunt exposed to the cool air once more.  She didn’t have to wait long though, Malfoy had raised himself up, using his hand to brush his warm cock up against her most intimate of places, teasing her with his touch.  With a single thrust, Malfoy’s cock was wedged deeply inside of her pulsing heat, the instant surprise in contact and her previous precarious position on the edge had Hermione coming instantly on his cock.  He could feel her walls fluttering around his length as he stayed perfectly still within her heat so as not to force himself to instantly come right behind her.  They didn’t have a whole lot of time, but he’d be damned if he didn’t enjoy this a little bit more, especially since it had been so long since they’d been together like this.

 

Malfoy began stroking himself in and out of her tight sheath; her spasms less frequent, but no less powerful.  He had a firm grip on both of her hips as he pushed himself into her, he could feel her arse jiggle with each thrust and his balls slapped her pussy with each contact stroking her clit with every couple thrusts.  Malfoy could feel Hermione racing him to the edge of the cliff once more as he pushed them both harder and faster looking for nirvana.

 

Hermione pushed back to meet each of Malfoy’s thrusts eager to go over the edge again, knowing exactly how to test his endurance, she reached her hand down between them, arching her back and pressing her chest onto the table Hermione touched his cock as it slid in and out of her, stroking him gently adding a little bit more friction to their play.  Three short thrusts later he was groaning and beginning to come, he shoved hard, leaving his cock buried deep inside, pressing against her womb.  Hermione moaned along with him another orgasm washing over her consciousness; she barely registered his come spilling deep inside of her, the heat and slight sting of his seed as he filled her in their shared ecstasy.

 

After having come down from their high together, Malfoy carefully slid his softening cock from within her, looking at her covered arse and exposed lower lips; he could see some of his come sliding down her thigh that had escaped.  He used his index finger to swipe it up and raised it to her lips; Hermione eagerly flicked her tongue out catching his come and taking it inside her mouth.  He watched as she righted her clothing readjusting her panties so that they fit as they were supposed to.  They left the hall together, but parted immediately after; hearing the sounds of footsteps from the dungeons headed their way.

 

Hermione darted up the staircase, not daring to look back, the heat from their open encounter clearly plastered on her cheeks, she avoided looking at him as she rushed the stairs.  Malfoy made his way lazily towards the dungeons passing Boot with a polite nod to the Ravenclaw prefect and carried on.

 

“Oi, Malfoy.”

 

Draco turned raised one eyebrow as he waited for Boot to say what he had to say.

 

“Your fly’s down.”  The Ravenclaw smirked to himself and turned towards the stairs, ascending to continue his patrol of the first floor.  Looking down, Draco noticed that he was right and he pulled it up discretely continuing on his way to his commons.  There was no way that Boot would say or suspect anything about him and Hermione, he had no proof, of that Draco was sure.  What he wasn’t sure of was the fact that he clearly suspected Draco having shagged a witch in the halls somewhere and he hoped that it wouldn’t be all over the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! Any and all feedback is welcome, I love hearing what you have to say!


End file.
